


Once upon a time, tally hall

by tally_holler (orphan_account)



Category: Tally Hall
Genre: Actual cannibal Shia, and scarecrows, and tally hall, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tally_holler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>once upon a time the cannibal Shia and<br/>then<br/>tally hall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a time, tally hall

**Author's Note:**

> (Are y'all ready to get high now?)

_Once upon a time,_

 

There was a group of guys and they called themselves Tally Hall and they got stranded in a corn field after running away from a cannibal named Shia.

 

They seeked shelter next to a lonely scarecrow that just hung around for a living.

 

The cannibal Shia was  _afraid_ of the scarecrow.

 

And then Bora — aka the Ruler of Everything— came to the rescue and decapitated the cannibal Shia and rescued the Tallies

 

the end

 

~~_seeked isn't even a word..._ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome, internet...
> 
> I hope you have a sense of humor...


End file.
